


trust you with my heart

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun’s thought a lot about confessing his feelings to Kyungsoo, but he never imagined it happening quite like this. (Or, the one where Sehun wakes up one morning with wings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust you with my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/12766.html). Set during the summer of 2013.
> 
>  
> 
> **Missing scene added back in on May 25, 2015, and rating changed accordingly.**

The dorm’s already cramped enough with fourteen people in it. The last thing any of them needed was for Sehun to wake up that morning with a broad, sweeping set of brown-tipped white wings, looking like he stepped out of the Ring Ding Dong MV.

It’s not long before Sehun retreats to his room, done with the stares and everyone talking around him as if he’s not even there and Minseok’s strained noises as Sehun’s wings knock yet more things over. Given how many stories like this he’s heard (or, in a few cases, witnessed), maybe he should have been expecting his turn to come, but that doesn’t mean he’s been looking forward to it. It’s not nearly as entertaining as when it happens to other people, like that week Jonghyun and Taemin had spent in each other’s bodies or the one Donghae had spent hiding his cat ears under snapbacks. But most of those incidents were ones that could be covered up or explained away, and there’s no hiding a wingspan like Sehun’s.

A week, Sehun thinks now, pressing his face against his knees. It’s better than being stuck with them forever, he knows that, but in their industry sometimes it seems like a week might as well be forever, especially during promotions. How are they going to explain him missing events? What if some saesang sees him?

There’s a knock at the door, and Kyungsoo pokes his head inside. His eyes dart to Sehun’s wings before his face, Sehun notices, and can feel his own jaw clenching at the sight. It’s a petty thing to be irritated about, maybe, but he doesn’t want Kyungsoo of all people focusing on his wings instead of on _him_. “Where’s Joonmyun hyung?” Sehun asks.

“Talking to the managers,” Kyungsoo explains. “He asked me to check on you. Can I come in?”

Sehun shrugs. “It’s your room, too.”

Kyungsoo would normally be the first person to get fed up with Sehun being a brat, but today he lets it go. Sehun’s not sure if he’s unhappy about yet another sign of how strange these wings have made everything or relieved because Kyungsoo being annoyed with him is the last thing he could handle right now. 

Kyungsoo’s carrying a tray of food, Sehun discovers as he opens the door wider. “I brought breakfast,” Kyungsoo adds.

Sehun’s not sure what says more about how weird this whole morning is, the fact that his hyungs left food for him or the fact that his response is, “I’m not hungry.”

Kyungsoo’s brow furrows. “You need to eat, Sehun-ah.”

“Why, so my wings can grow big and strong?” One wing snaps out, startling them both, and Sehun squeezes his eyes shut. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—sorry. I’m not really good at controlling them yet.”

Kyungsoo hums thoughtfully. “Do you think you could fly with them?”

For just a few seconds Sehun perks up, imagining what that would be like. But then reality sets in and his spirits plummet again. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t leave the dorm.” He hadn’t realized he could feel even worse, but he does now. That would’ve actually been a really cool upside to the whole thing, but no, he can’t even have that.

Sehun keeps his arms tight around his drawn-up legs as Kyungsoo sits carefully next to him on the bed. “What are we going to do?” Sehun asks, his voice quivering more than he’d like. “I can’t promote like this.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t really go with the concept,” Kyungsoo says mildly, and Sehun laughs a little in spite of everything. “They’ll figure something out. This probably isn’t even the strangest thing that’s happened to the company.”

“I guess,” Sehun says, his voice even softer than usual. He can’t stop thinking about how everyone was staring at him earlier. He likes having his hyungs’ attention, but not like that. 

“You’ll be all right,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

“Promise?”

“Yeah.” Sehun rests his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. He knows Kyungsoo wouldn’t say that unless he meant it. Kyungsoo usually doesn't like public skinship, but now that they're alone he relaxes in Sehun's hold and keeps talking. “We’ve been preparing for something like this ever since we were trainees, right? We knew it would be EXO’s turn eventually.”

“Jongin still says he thinks Baekhyun hyung and Chanyeol hyung swapped bodies that one time,” Sehun remarks.

Kyungsoo snorts. “It’s not like most people would notice.” Kyungsoo’s been stroking the back of Sehun’s neck as he talks; he probably hasn’t even noticed he’s doing it. When he falls silent, Sehun catches him staring speculatively. “Sehun?”

“What?” His wings have started to curl in, he realizes. Like they want to wrap themselves around Kyungsoo, too.

“It’s okay if you say no, but—can I touch them?”

Sehun shrugs. He’s been waiting for Kyungsoo to ask. He would have been irritated all over again if he had sooner, but it’s not so bad when Kyungsoo had taken care of him first. Having Kyungsoo’s attention always matters to him, but knowing he has it for the right reasons matters even more right now. “Sure, go ahead.”

Kyungsoo’s hands are soft and small, but still capable of so much—making Sehun feel better with affectionate touches when Kyungsoo’s in the mood, or holding Sehun at arm’s length when he’s not, fixing Sehun’s hair or swatting any of them when their jokes go too far. But now Kyungsoo carefully traces one hand along the top of Sehun’s right wing, a methodical stroke, his eyes fixed on the feathers ruffling slightly under his fingers—and the touch radiates through Sehun’s body, setting what seems like every nerve ending he has alight.

This isn’t the first time someone’s touched his wings. The managers had after Sehun had first stumbled out of his room a few hours ago, terrified and confused. Lu Han and Chanyeol both had after everyone had gathered to see what was happening, both of them unable to resist. Joonmyun had, comfortingly, just for a second as they’d all talked, when he’d forgotten for a moment that rubbing Sehun’s back wouldn’t really work right now.

And none of those touches had shot straight to his cock, had Sehun biting back gasps and digging his hands into the sheets in a desperate attempt to stay calm. None. Just Kyungsoo’s small hands and focused, curious eyes, and-

“Wait, stop,” Sehun says, choking on the words a little as Kyungsoo brushes against a particularly intense spot. “Kyungsoo —” He pushes his bandmate aside, then curls back up into a ball. He can’t let Kyungsoo see this. He’s been so nice, and Sehun had felt so much better, and then these stupid wings had ruined everything. _Again._

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly, leaning back into Sehun’s space, close enough to get a better look at him but not touching him. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, just _go_.” Sehun’s trying to calm down, but every time he thinks about how it felt it’s like it just makes it worse, his whole body throbbing with the need for more, for Kyungsoo. And he can’t _stop_ thinking about how it felt. Yeah, he knows about erogenous zones or whatever, and he’s aware of a few of his own, but none of them are anything like that.

He can't bear to watch Kyungsoo leave, but it's better than letting him know what's happening. The thing is, Sehun’s been thinking of Kyungsoo differently from his other hyungs for a while now, and he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to find that out like _this_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun finally calms himself down just before the inevitable stream of concerned members starts, everyone coming by his room in two’s and three’s until they’ve all squeezed into it. Everyone’s curious and worried and trying to pretend they’re not worried to make him feel better, and all it does is make him wish he could disappear.

Zitao finally kicks everyone out of the room. “I’m his best friend, it’s my turn,” he announces mercilessly.

“I’ve known him longer!” Chanyeol’s still objecting as Zitao shuts the door in his face.

Zitao immediately crosses back to Sehun, sitting down close to him on the bed without giving his wings a second glance. “What’s really wrong?” he asks.

Trust Zitao to realize that there’s something more going on. “Uh, I’m gonna be stuck in the dorm forever because I look like a stupid angel?” Sehun tries to deflect anyway.

“And?” Zitao prompts. He taps Sehun’s hand and Sehun turns it over, letting Zitao thread their fingers together. “Did something happen with Kyungsoo?”

“How did you know?”

“What else would it be? Plus he’s acting weird, too. He was too quiet.” Sehun bites his lip, and Zitao gives his hand a quick squeeze. “No secrets, Hunhun,” he reminds him, so Sehun sighs and relays what happened.

Zitao listens attentively, eyes wide. “So there _is_ something good about these wings,” he says as soon as Sehun’s done, and Sehun smacks his thigh.

“It’s not good, it was awkward!”

“Just because you made it awkward.” Zitao tilts his head, studying Sehun’s wings thoughtfully, ignoring his best friend’s blush. “Think you could get off just from someone touching them?”

“I don’t know! And no, I don’t want you to help me find out.”

“I wasn’t offering, I was just _saying_ ,” Zitao says, wrinkling his nose. “I’m busy enough getting my own boyfriend off, thanks.”

“I don’t want to think about that, either.”

“But you like Kyungsoo anyway. This is your chance.”

“No way!”

“Sehun, come on. If you don’t tell him, you’ll never know. And maybe he’ll reject you, but what if he doesn’t?” He rests his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun can see him grinning from out of the corner of his eye. “Think about it. Kyungsoo getting you off with just his hands _here_.” His hand hovers over the base of Sehun’s wings, thankfully doesn’t touch, though just sensing it there is a strange enough feeling. “Kyungsoo telling you when to come—”

Sehun shivers. “Damn it, Tao!” He never should have told him about that particular fantasy.

“I’m just saying,” Zitao says innocently. “You should think about it. A lot. And then do it.”

“Thanks a lot,” Sehun grumbles.

“You’re welcome.” Zitao kisses his temple and laughs as Sehun shoves him, then yanks him back in a wordless demand for one of those long hugs Zitao’s so good at giving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now that the idea’s there, Sehun finds he can’t dislodge it. He makes it another day before he cracks and talks Lu Han into giving him time alone with Kyungsoo in their room.

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asks.

Sehun shrugs. He’s almost used to the way his wings move with it. “It’s… hard to explain.” Except it really isn’t. He can still hear Zitao’s voice in his head, the words he’d coached Sehun to say. Zitao would be able to do it, he knows. He had, when he’d confessed to Wonshik a few months ago. And if Zitao can, Sehun can, too.

So he swallows, licks his lips, and looks up at Kyungsoo, who’s still waiting. “It’s the wings,” he begins.

“What about them? Did I hurt you, yesterday?” He reaches out and Sehun instinctively shies back, realizing his error when he sees the stricken look on Kyungsoo’s face.

“No, you didn’t, it didn’t hurt. It, um. It actually felt really good. Kind of too good, if you…”

Judging by how enormous Kyungsoo’s eyes become by the time Sehun stutters to a stop, he gets what Sehun means. “ _Oh_. I didn’t know, um, that they—I’m sorry.”

“I know. It’s okay. I kind of—” Be direct, Zitao had said. Sehun wets his lips. “I was wondering if you’d do it again.”

“Me? What about Tao, or Jongin?”

“I’m asking you, hyung.” Sehun swallows. “You’re… the only person I’d want to ask.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says after the longest five seconds of Sehun’s life, his eyes rounder than ever with astonishment. “I—why? I mean, if you just need someone to get you off, I’m sure one of the others—”

“Because I like _you_ ,” Sehun blurts out. He frowns down at his thighs, pretending to himself that he can’t see his wings out of the corner of his eye; is very careful to make sure he can’t see Kyungsoo’s face. “I have for a while.”

“Would you have said anything?” Kyungsoo asks after a moment, surprising Sehun into looking up. Kyungsoo’s staring at him as thoughtfully as he had stared at his wings that morning. Sehun can’t tell what he’s thinking. “If the wings hadn’t—happened?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun says. “The wings…” He stops, can’t help laughing. “ _Wings_.”

Kyungsoo laughs, too. “It’ll probably be our next concept. Jongin and Yifan hyung as angels in love with the same human.”

“Tao’ll have to jump really high for the choreo, and Lu Han hyung will be so mad—”

“Lu Han hyung with a harp and halo—”

“Right, right.” Sehun is too busy giggling at the mental image to see it coming, but goes very quiet when Kyungsoo touches his cheek.

“Can I—” Kyungsoo begins, and when Sehun nods Kyungsoo closes the distance between them and kisses Sehun, as light as one of Sehun’s wing feathers.

He’d expected it to be good. Not just because of Kyungsoo’s lips, either. Kyungsoo’s never gone into details but he’s had girlfriends, he’s had experience, as he always clarifies whenever someone assumes he’s the group’s token blushing virgin. Sehun’s always imagined that he’d be good. He hadn’t been able to imagine how warm Kyungsoo is against him, or being able to drink in how he smells like soap and moisturizing lotion and _Kyungsoo_ , and tastes like the expensive lip balm they all keep stealing from Joonmyun; or how, just like the rest of the time, even though Kyungsoo’s so much smaller than Sehun, he makes Sehun feel steady and secure. 

Kyungsoo keeps the kiss gentle, even when Sehun tries for more; keeps one hand on the back of his neck, close enough to Sehun’s wings that his skin is humming. When he finally pulls away Sehun sways forward a little, trying to follow his mouth to kiss him again. Kyungsoo laughs quietly. “You’re cute,” he says.

“Even with these?” Sehun asks, waving a hand at his wings.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Don’t fish for compliments,” he tells Sehun, but eagerly follows suit when Sehun tugs him back in for another kiss.

Not that they get much more time; Kyungsoo’s only just letting his hand stray over the top row of Sehun’s feathers, the heat quickly building in Sehun’s stomach, when there’s a burst of noise in the main living area and Kyungsoo jerks away. The others must be back, and that means Lu Han is, too. Sehun can’t just sexile him, since Lu Han’s so good about giving Sehun lots of advanced warning when he and Minseok need the room. 

Sehun grips Kyungsoo’s waist before he can get up from the bed, not willing to let him go quite yet. His thoughts are tangled, and he’s sure his words won’t be any better, but they still have to talk about one more thing. “The thing is,” Sehun blurts out, breathless, “I _really_ want you to—with the wings—I don’t know if it’s too soon to ask, but I don’t know how long—”

“But they won’t be here much longer,” Kyungsoo finishes, and Sehun nods. “When?”

“Tomorrow?” 

Kyungsoo nods. “Tomorrow,” he says, and Sehun beams, happier than he’s been in days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything is easier said than done, of course. Schedules being what they are, it takes Sehun two days before he manages to either guilt or bribe everyone to leave the dorm to him and Kyungsoo for a while. 

Sehun can hear them leaving from where he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, gripping the sheets as Kyungsoo clambers up behind him. “Do you still want to do this?” Kyungsoo asks.

Sehun nods, wetting his lips. He does, _god_ he does; between the tastes he got the other day, and the way he and Kyungsoo have been ever since, stealing weighted glances and even quick, occasional kisses, has had the anticipation building higher and higher with every hour. All the same, it still feels surreal that any of this is happening at all, and not just because of the wings. 

Kyungsoo touches Sehun’s chin, turns his face so they can look at each other. Kyungsoo has to be up on his knees so that they’ll be on eye level. Kyungsoo’s always been quietly displeased by how he stayed smaller while Sehun has yet to stop growing, but Sehun likes how it worked out, and how it doesn’t change the fact that even though Sehun’s the one curling himself around Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo’s the one who always makes him feel steadier and cared for. 

“You can change your mind,” Kyungsoo reminds him.

“You, too,” Sehun points out. “I know this is… kind of fast.”

Kyungsoo shrugs his narrow shoulders. “I want to see what happens,” he admits, and Sehun has to smile. “Stop me if you change your mind, okay?”

“Okay,” Sehun says, but he already knows he won’t. 

Kyungsoo kisses his temple, then carefully splays his hand against the base of Sehun’s wings. Just his careful touch, the way his eyes focus on the point of connection, sets off a wave of awareness; and then he moves, skimming them up to where he’d touched Sehun the other day, the action making Sehun whimper and sway closer to Kyungsoo.

It doesn't seem like long at all before Sehun is a gasping mess, head dropped back against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, hips frantically arching up against the air. His cock’s throbbing and desperate to be touched, but Sehun keeps gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles are white instead. Kyungsoo hadn’t said anything about not wanting Sehun to touch himself, but Sehun is holding off, anyway; he wants this to be all about what Kyungsoo is doing for him. 

Kyungsoo stills suddenly, lifting his head from where he’d been kissing Sehun’s neck. Sehun whimpers, his eyes fluttering open. “Hyung, what are you—I need-”

“Sssssshhhh, you don’t want the others to hear, do you?” Kyungsoo whispers. 

Sehun hadn’t even noticed, too focused on trying to hold out and on Kyungsoo, but now that it’s been pointed out he realizes he can hear chatter from outside the room. Just the thought, of everyone knowing and hearing and seeing him like this, of knowing what these wings can make him feel—what Kyungsoo can do—has him sobbing for air. “Hyung, _please please please_ -” 

Kyungsoo drops his hand, shifts back, and Sehun starts to panic, but he can’t twist around because now Kyungsoo’s hands are tight on his shoulders, holding him in place.

“ _Hyung_ -” he says again, voice high and anxious, and then Kyungsoo leans in and mouths over the path his fingers had taken earlier, kisses that have Sehun’s head spinning, and when he scrapes his teeth Sehun comes, eyes clenched shut.

Afterwards he can barely sit upright, loose-limbed and pleasantly fuzzy. He relies on Kyungsoo’s support while Kyungsoo carefully wipes him off, kissing Sehun’s neck and jawline every few seconds. Less pleasant are the few seconds Kyungsoo takes to slip away and lock the door, but as soon as Kyungsoo sits back down Sehun presses him down against the mattress, spreading out overtop him like a blanket. Kyungsoo’s hard against his thigh, and Sehun smiles down at him in sleepy satisfaction. “What do you want me to do?” he asks.

Kyungsoo cards a hand through his hair. “What do you want to do?” he asks, hips jerking when Sehun deliberately presses down against Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Anything,” Sehun says. “You can fuck me, you can…. anything, hyung.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are even wider than usual, and his voice isn’t quite steady when he says, “What about—just—your hand?”

Sehun nods, smiling. He likes it when Kyungsoo takes care of him, yes, but the rare occasions when Kyungsoo lets Sehun take care of him, too, always mean the world to him. “Okay, hyung.” 

Once Kyungsoo retrieves his half-empty bottle of unscented lotion from under his pillow, Sehun lets Kyungsoo squeeze some onto his palm for him. Kyungsoo wiggles out of his sweatpants, tossing them aside, and Sehun wets his lips as he sees what’s underneath. There’s so much he wants to do, but—

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, frowning up at him. Maybe that would intimidate some people, but Sehun’s known Kyungsoo too long for that. He knows all his tells.

“Can’t I look at you, hyung?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Why do you have to say things like that?” he mutters uncomfortably. Sehun gives him a quick, mischievous grin, then leans down and kisses him just as he wraps his hand around Kyungsoo’s cock and gives it a quick, firm stroke, the way he likes best. Kyungsoo seems to agree, if the way he arches up into Sehun’s grasp is any indication, and triumph blossoms in Sehun’s chest, kissing Kyungsoo more fervently. _His_ hyung; Sehun’s wings curl in closer at that, one more way to show his claim.

The angle’s sort of awkward, and Sehun isn’t sure how much longer he can keep his eyes open, so he’s glad that Kyungsoo doesn’t last long, either. He chokes out a few words of warning before he comes. Sehun strokes him through it; following some instinct he doesn’t entirely understand, Sehun angles his grip so that by the time Kyungsoo’s done and panting for air underneath him, Sehun’s stomach and chest are painted white. His wings are untouched, he notes distantly, and bites back a laugh at the thought of what that cleanup would be like.

He grabs for the tissues, more quickly than he’d like, and is clean again before Kyungsoo sits back up. Judging by the way his hand skims over Sehun’s abdomen, though, his gaze following it, he’d noticed. 

“We should go wash the sheets,” Kyungsoo says reluctantly.

“Tomorrow,” Sehun says around a yawn. “We can sleep in your bed.”

“What about Lu Han hyung?”

Sehun laughs sleepily and tips his head onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Like he’s not already with Minseok hyung.”

He gets his way in the end and tows Kyungsoo over to his bed. As soon as Kyungsoo lies down Sehun sprawls out on his stomach next to him, curling his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Can we do this again?” he asks hopefully.

Kyungsoo lightly kisses his neck. “Yeah, we can,” he promises, and Sehun’s eyes slide shut.

 

 

 

 

He wakes up briefly in the middle of the night, surfacing from sleep just long enough to register that Kyungsoo’s by his side, blanketed under one of Sehun’s wings. Where he should be, Sehun thinks sleepily before letting his eyes close again.


End file.
